Numerous challenges and opportunities arise as new media transitions from a monolithic “one size fits all” model, to one of delivering real-time information to millions of users worldwide. One of the challenges for the new media is intelligent personalization which is increasingly seen as a necessity for successful media companies in the modern age. In the context of abundant supply and demand for digital content assets, such as news stories and other content where existing search techniques are limited in velocity, accuracy and maintain a heavy reliance on user input and the formulation of queries, there is a need for an advanced system that overcomes the deficits in the prior art.